The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helenium autumnale and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Tijuana Brass’. ‘Tijuana Brass’ represents a new Helenium, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new Helenium as an open pollinated seedling of Helenium autumale ‘Kugelsonne’ (not patented) in a nursery block in Scappoose, Oreg. in 2003 where it was flagged for further evaluation.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Scappoose, Oreg. in late winter of 2006. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.